


High Tarn

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [68]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan enjoy a last day in the Lake District before returning to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tarn

Stephen dragged his sweaty teeshirt over his head and bent down to stuff it into his small rucksack. They’d been walking for over an hour and had seen no one since they’d left the car park so he didn’t think he needed to worry about outraging public decency by displaying his chest.  
  
“Do you want something to eat now, or wait until we get to the tarn?” Ryan asked, taking a long drink from a water bottle and passing it over to him.  
  
Stephen glanced at the sky. The sun was barely at its height but if they stopped to eat now they’d be doing the steepest part of the ascent when the sun was strongest. “Let’s eat when we get there.”  
  
The water was tepid but very welcome. Ryan had set a brisk pace, to say the least, clearly determined to prove to Stephen that he was now fit enough to return to work. It was their last day in the Lake District with Ryan’s ex-wife and family. Tomorrow would see their return south to rejoin the rest of the team following Ryan’s recuperation from a head injury that had nearly cost him his life.   
  
The past six weeks had been the longest time away from work since Stephen’s student days and once his initial fears for Ryan had started to subside, he’d just gone with the flow. Vicky, Ryan’s 12-year-old daughter, had revelled in the extended time with her father and both Amanda and her husband, Greg, had been unfailingly welcoming. Stephen would be genuinely sorry to leave. Vicky had dealt with her disappointment at her father leaving by making everyone promise that she’d soon be allowed to spend some time with them in return.   
  
Stephen shouldered his pack again and followed Ryan up the stony track. By the time they reached the tarn, sweat was running freely down Stephen’s torso and he was beginning to regret suggesting a day on the fells. Ryan dropped his pack, pulled his own teeshirt off and started to undo the laces on his boots.  
  
“You’re not serious?” Stephen stared at him in amazement. “The water’ll be bloody freezing.” The day might be warm, but it was still early in the season and night time temperatures were low, so he doubted the tarn would have heated up very much, if at all.  
  
“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Ryan demanded. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down over his hips, exposing his half-hard cock.   
  
Stephen’s eyes widened. “Jesus, what have you been thinking about on the walk up?”  
  
“You sucking me off, if you must know.” Ryan grinned. “Well, what do you expect if you go wandering around the countryside stripped to the bloody waist?”   
  
Stephen glanced around. They were in one of the remotest parts of the Lake District and he didn’t seriously expect to see anyone, but the last time he’d considered stripping off and going for a swim, a coachload of nuns had appeared from nowhere.  
  
“We’re miles from the nearest road,” Ryan pointed out, correctly divining his thoughts. “I think you’re safe from nuns. Swim first to freshen up, blowjob and lunch later.”  
  
Ryan waded into the water without hesitation and then duck-dived as soon as he was thigh-deep before swimming the length of the tarn at a lazy crawl. Stephen had to admit that the water did look welcoming, sparkling in the sunlight, the deep blue of the sky reflected in its surface. He pulled off his own boots and socks and then shimmied out of his loose cargo pants. The sight of Ryan’s strong shoulders powering through the water had already sent his own blood south in a hurry, but he very much doubted his erection would survive the first contact of cold water on the more sensitive parts of his anatomy.  
  
The shale on the water’s edge was cold on Stephen’s over-heated feet but not unpleasantly so. He took another few steps then, seeing Ryan start to swim towards him, decided that getting in on his own terms was better than the alternative and launched himself forwards. Within a few strokes, the initial shock had passed and he was enjoying the clean, cool water, letting it wash away the sweat of the climb.  
  
“It’s bloody gorgeous,” he admitted, in response to Ryan’s amused look.  
  
His lover flipped water at him then dragged Stephen in for a kiss. By the time they broke apart, they were both breathless and laughing. Stephen rubbed his body against Ryan’s under the water, and he could feel his cock starting to swell again.  
  
He splashed water back at Ryan then twisted away and launched himself into a racing crawl.  
  
A moment later, Ryan was in pursuit. Stephen narrowly evaded capture twice by wriggling eel-like out of his lover’s grasp and ducking away to slip beneath the surface, on one occasion diving underneath Ryan to surface on the other side of the tarn. The third time Ryan got near enough to catch hold of him, he wound an arm around Stephen’s waist and dragged him close, using his superior strength to give him the edge he needed to haul Stephen into the shallow water at the edge of the tarn and pin him down, grinding their hips together.  
  
“Now do I get my blowjob?” Ryan demanded before bending his head and nipping one of Stephen’s erect nipples with his teeth.  
  
Stephen flipped Ryan over onto his back and smiled down at him. “Manners, sweetie, what have you forgotten?”  
  
“Now do I get my blowjob, please?”   
  
The sight of Ryan sprawled out on the short grass, lightly-tanned body sparking with droplets of water, his cock already erect, immediately had Stephen’s dick hot and heavy between his legs. He leaned down and started to lap at Ryan’s nipples. Once they were as hard as the shale pebbles they were lying on, Stephen gradually worked his way down his lover’s body and took his cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the swollen head and teasing the slit the way he knew always pushed Ryan’s buttons. The clean taste of the water mixed with the salt-tang of pre-come was intoxicating and Stephen relaxed his throat, taking Ryan in deep and swallowing around him.  
  
Ryan groaned and ran his hand through Stephen’s wet hair. Stephen slowly pulled back, scraping lightly with his teeth along Ryan’s hard length, knowing exactly how to take the other man to the edge and keep him there. He wanted to hear more groans like that before he was prepared to allow Ryan the release he knew his lover already craved.  
  
He let Ryan’s cock slip out his mouth and started to work it gently with his fingers in long, slow strokes. Turning sideways, Stephen bent down and took a mouthful of the clean, cold water before suckling at the head of Ryan’s cock again, swirling the cold water around it. He was rewarded with a positively pornographic noise. Several more treatments like that had Ryan writhing under him, a soft litany of pleas falling from his lips. The hot-cold treatment was clearly having the desired effect.   
  
A moment later, Ryan’s hips bucked and his lover’s come flooded Stephen’s mouth. Ignoring the demands of his own erection, Stephen swallowed quickly and then captured Ryan’s lips in a deep, messy kiss, his body pressed against Ryan’s sun-warmed chest. Ryan insinuated a hand between them and squeezed Stephen’s cock.   
  
“Wank for me,” Ryan murmured. “Let me watch you come.”  
  
Stephen laughed breathlessly. “You lazy bastard.” He sucked and nipped at Ryan’s lower lip. “If a load of schoolkids turn up while I’m pandering to your base desires, I’m not going to be a happy bunny.”  
  
“Better than nuns,” Ryan pointed out, putting both hands behind his head and staring up at Stephen, his eyes holding almost as much warmth as the sun that was currently warming Stephen’s naked arse.  
  
Stephen straddled his lover’s chest and knelt in the soft grey shale. His cock jutted out from the damp tangle of dark hair at his groin and simply the sight of Ryan staring up at him like that was almost enough to tip him over the edge. After no more than two strokes from root to tip, he came, shooting onto Ryan’s face.  
  
And even the presence of an entire convent school wouldn’t be enough to stop him licking up every drop.


End file.
